Bear Nuts: In Which Someone Dies!
by StoticM
Summary: Evil's curiosity got the better of him and now him and his clone are wreaking havoc. Updated 3/23/17
1. Chapter 1

Evil peered from corner of a cave wall on the recluse behaviour of one of their inhabitants, Nerd. He'd only come out his room for food and bathroom breaks he noticed but every time he'd go back to his room.

Lech joked about his situation, "He's getting to be of age, maybe Nerd-linger is finding' himself.' Evil shook his head, he knew better considering he saw flashes of light under his door. He just needed to-

"What are you doing?" He heard Prozac behind him, he leered at him annoyed.

"He's been in there for weeks!"

"I know he's so dedicated! Evil scoffed grimly in response to his ignorance.

"Maybe he's dead." He stated grimly.

Prozac got into Evil's face and berated him, "Just leave him alone!" Evil pouted in response as he left to the living room leaving Evil to his own devices...

Nerd was working in his room soldering the final piece of metal to the machine he was working on. He had finally done it, after all his hard work he was finally going to have a new friend that appreciated him, someone that cared about him. He could finally be understood. Or mocked for his interests.

He pulled up his welding helmet and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"At last! It's finished! Now to create the ultimate roommate!"

"What's it do?" Evil popped in from behind him and stared at the device. The device was a cylinder shape with a console to the side of it. Nerd jumped back in shock while holding his chest, the sudden movement knocked his glasses on the console to the ground.

"How'd you get in here?!" He picked up his glasses and put them back on.

Evil pulled his drill as Nerd stared at it, then he realized what happened.

"What you do to my door?" He asked fearing the worst.

Evil smiled satisfied at his work as Nerd took his drill.

 _The door was open. Not my fault he forgot to lock it. Although in hindsight I'm really dumb for not checking till now._ He thought as he went to the machine.

Nerd noticed no damage to his door, but he noticed his cardboard cutout with a hole in it's head. He gasped then shouted, "How dare you- Ack!" He dropped the drill. Evil was inside the machine inspecting it. He paused as he looked at the big red button on the console.

"Hmm…." He looked at Nerd, then back to the console, "What's this do?"

Nerd ran to the console to stop him. "Evil! Wait! No!"

Evil pressed the button only to have the machine zap him in response while letting out a blinding light.

Nerd shielded his eyes from the blinding light, as it subsided smoke came from the machine and two shadows emerged from the fog. The silhouettes were oddly similar to one another. The bear fell to his knees, bewildered. "I—What have I done!"

"Created perfection." One of them replied.

It was time for Discord, and Evil too.

….

Death rested on a rock outside the cave. The bear had always been an observer, never meddling with things. It was his choice for obvious reasons. However, after discovering Lech beaten on the grass and seeing Evil cackling at Gimp due to his prank. That's when he had to step in.

"Ah ha ha! The look on your face." Evil pointed at him continued to laugh, tears forming from his eyes.

Gimp was befuddled at the makeshift explosive in his first aid kit, he turned to him and gave Evil an annoyed look. "I can't even-" He then noticed Death looking at him as well sharing the same fed up expression.

Evil feigned shock as he held his face with both paws. "Imagine the level of immaturity and thoughtlessness that would go into planning such a-"

"Brilliant and effective prank?" The other Evil spoke from behind him.

Death was shocked as noticed a similar voice from,

"I've never been one for humility." The other Evil strolled beside him.

Death looked at the both of them, each give a satisfied smile. At least he could tell which was which but… "Who are you?" He narrowed his brow at the unmarked one.

The unmarked one gave a blank look. "I'm not afraid of you." He said.

Death was surprised even Gimp shared the same notion.

"Well, I still am." Evil stated rose his hand.

Death giving the thing a perplexed look. Evil pulled his duplicate with him as he waved goodbye to Death. "C'mon! there's lots more animals to terrorize! What are your thoughts on Giraffes? Ooo, and there's this jerk Lion I've been meaning to put in his place." He smiled giddily as they strolled off.

His clone spoke up first. "Actually before that, there's someplace we need to be first." Evil nodded in response as he let him lead the way.

Death sighed as Gimp gave a pained gasp. _What is going on?_ He thought as he face-palmed. "DEATH!" He gave an annoyed scowl as he narrowed his brow knowing who was shouting his name. Gimp grimaced due to how loud it was.

Gay stomped angrily toward the two, he was wearing an odd ensemble: A brown cap, Purple shades, a purple scarf and what looked like a blue bathrobe. All obscuring his body but his now green fur was still visible despite the effort. "I can't believe this." He said.

"I can't go out in public like this. You need to get Prozac out-" He paused as he realized something was off. He rose his shades to see the aftermath. Lech was on the ground holding his head in pain. Vanity was inside of a bag, he could see his foot. And what greeted him as he got closer was an amused look on Gimp's face along on the lines of: Whatever your problem is it's nothing compared to what's happening right now.

He walked to the beaten blue bear. "Ha! Every cloud has a silver lining after all!" Lech groaned as he got back up slowly.

"It's not funny Gaylord!" He gave a pained look, "There's two of them!" Gay looked back at Death confused.

"What?!" He replied in shock.

Death swiped his paw to open the bag and Vanity rolled out of the bag. He let out a large gasp before passing out on the ground. "There are two of them now." He stated calmly.

"Two Evils?!"

Gimp nodded as Lech reached in his mouth and pulled out a tooth. Death responded to Gay as he picked up Vanity's bag.

"I don't think so. The new one is...More evil."

Gay gasped, "Triple Evil?!"

Death questioned Lech. "If Evil had lots of help and free rein, what would he do?"

"Uh, I don't know," he pondered. "Actually he's rather fond of the word 'Immolate' And 'spontaneous combustion.' Death frowned annoyed at him as he continued. "And 'incendiary"

"Hold on! Hold on! There's two Evils?!" Gay interrupted.

The three of them glared at him with a condescending look, the type of look you'd give to the guy who was slow on the uptake or just plain dumb. This was the opposite for Gay as he asked an important question."Seriously? How did this happen?!" Gay pleaded.

They all gave confused looks. Lech scratched his head unsure. "Anyone see Nerd lately?" Then they all then winced at the newest member of the group, Tanked came to them with an enlarged head and bloodshot eyes. Today was not a good day.

….

I wish I could have seen this coming. But there's no turning back now. I laid my head down on the rails of our exhibit watching the animals run for dear life to safety. Fires had been set in multiple exhibits

"What's going on is something burning?" Vanity chimed in, he couldn't see over the exhibit wall.

Lech "Well..."

 _This all happened so fast…._

 _A little bit earlier._

"Great! Just Great!," I heard chatter outside my door from the tone of voice I could tell it was Lech just because he was whining about something. "The one time we need the bastard and he's gone!"

"Honestly, he's been too flakey for my liking." Gay replied,

"I don't think it was of his own volition." Death stated. "We can't worry about him now, what matters is finding Nerd. He can explain what's going on."

 _Uh oh._

"Oh my god is that-" Gay sounded shocked.

"Yeah…It's raspberry jam." Lech responded.

"NOOOO! Not my sugar-free organic raspberry coulis! Bastards!" I heard sobbing, _Priorities Gay, you clearly don't have them_.

"It's good!" Lech said, I assumed he licked the jam of the door, ew, I rolled my eyes.

I heard the door crack open as I saw my rescuers barge in my room. It was in shambles to say the least. The first thing they saw was my cardboard cut out **defiled** by that wretched drill.

Death retracted back at the sight of it, Gay was the first to comment. "What is that hideous thing?"

"I'll have you know he's very commanderly", I muttered, but the tape obstructed my mouth saliva building up.

"Your mama." Lech replied, he walked into that one.

"That makes no sense!" He replied hoarsely. I saw my plastic friends were thrown aside like trash, mismatched and rearranged into deformed amalgamations on the floor as they gathered around the pile.

The group meandered for a bit before Prozac finally entered the room. "Um—What's going on?" He sounded disoriented, I sniffed the air and I almost threw up at the smell.

Gay folded his arms, "Nice of you to show up! Anyway...Do you think the new Evil is more or less sane?" His nose twitched.

"Wait... **What**." He sounded concerned, as if someone died. He wanted answers. As he got closer to Gay he gave him a stern, intimating glare.

My saliva finally dripped out of the tape, whether it be my luck or Crack's misfortune it landed on his head and the result was to be expected. He looked up to the source frightened, "AAAAAAH!" And let

out a blood curdling scream as the rest of them looked above to see my form: Tapped from head-to-toe on the ceiling. Not my finest moment, I was honestly scared out of my mind.

After some awkward maneuvering and painful removal of the duct-tape I was finally on the ground as I sat on my bed with bits of my fur missing. "What were you thinking?!" Prozac yelled. I was ashamed, I deserved this.

"Do you have any idea of the evil you've unleashed?!" I nodded,

"Some." I replied not bothering to look at him.

"What about the evil unleashed in the bathroom?!" Lech replied crudely as he held his nose childishly.

Prozac snapped around and grew to the size of my ceiling, he pointed to Lech. " **You can clean it**." He voice was grew deeper and threatening.

Death spoke up, "Yelling is going to help." And then the shouting contest began, I couldn't discern most of it.

"This...is all my fault." I look down at my hands, I couldn't do anything right. "Just like last time."

I remembered my mother, she used to be a famous animal actor on a TV show. I was always fascinated by her work, she was always so grand and gentle while she worked with the children. Her roles were varied she told me about how most of them involved in a consume of some kind. She loved her work, but she loved me more. Mom wanted to see me on the big stage too, but I was content to watch her and cheer her on from afar.

I wasn't ready yet.

Mom's long hours on set did often lead me alone though. Fortunately, there was an editing bay outside my pen. _Make it so! Yes captain!_ I remembered saying those words fondly as I would here the various clips. I loved to listen to them, I always lost track of the time when I was engrossed by the voices. I'd remember taking the props from the sets for re-enactments and pretended to have my own little adventures...However, that didn't last long.

The producers of the show wanted to boost ratings for their show. They had my mother and a bunch of children on set one day. And while before they started filming the head producer had a brilliant _Idea:_ bring another animal to the show.

At first I was ecstatic I had a chance to preform with my mom. It warmed my heart. But—the children crowded over me in groves, grabbing me from all sides. It felt like I was being ripped apart as the pulled me from side to side. I couldn't do anything I- I was to scared. I felt like I was going to cry. But then she stepped in, she lost it, she loved so much but...From the joys of my childhood came tragedy.

I saw her after everything happened she...Had a smile on her face before…They put her down.

The news covered the attack the next day. I was alone without a mother, so they shipped me off to the nearest Zoo. And that's where I met Prozac and Crack...Things are better now then back then at least, but the memory still lingers….

"It's my fault she died." I said quietly.

Prozac was the only one to notice my plight. I heard him come closer, "Who died" he inquired. "Nerd?"

 _No. This won't happen again. I won't sit here, as long as I can help it_ _._

 _I'm not alone anymore._

"You're right! I made this mess and I'll fix it." I rose from my bed renewed with vigor. "I'll need your help though." I placed my paw on his shoulder. "It's nine against two!"

Crack fainted on my floor and I frowned annoyed, "Okay then, eight. How bad could it be?"

 _Irony, why do you always have to be such a buzz kill?_

Present.

I heard the crackle of a walkie-talkie on the ground, next to an unconscious zoo keeper security member: "We need all hands at the African Pavilion now! Wait-What's—AAAAHHHH-" Click.

We all grabbed our weapons of choice, a club, bat, a loofah and a frying pan. Prozac spoke first "Well. Now we know where to go."

This was it our final stand, I wonder were Fighter is now, He might of enjoyed this...

A moment before.

The forest was oddly quiet, "Where the hell is he?!" Except for the loud mouse currently annoyed he was stood up by his pupil.

"Maybe, he's busy?" Jimmy smiled innocently.

 _He's...busy with his new pals, right?_ _Mike sighed in response and_ rested on the tree stump beside him. He laid back closed his eyes.

"Damn it! this oaf is heavy." He heard a loud thud off in the distance.

They both stared at each suspiciously and walked where they heard the sound.

Evil dropped the bag he had on the ground, out of the bag came out another bear, a black bear rolled out snoring. "Good he's still asleep." He paused as he looked over his form cautiously he noticed his ears twitching 'aaaaahh'. Fighter yawned.

 _Crap._ He saw him began to stir. He looked to a bush pensively but remained calm. The bear stretched his arms out. Then wiped his eyes, as he got his bearings he looked around the forest, then to Evil. He looked oddly composed with his hands behind his back.

"D- did you drug me?" He looked around cautiously trees surrounding him.

Evil scoffed, "No, Fighter. You were out like a log."

Fighter gave a dubious look as he rose his brow. "Right..." He looked at him again with a pensive look.

"I have a question for you." Evil stated,

"Shoot, what's on you mind?" He leaned back on a tree his hands behind his back. "You come here nearly everyday, what do you do here?"

"I train...nothing more." He kept his answer as vague.

Evil rolled his eyes, "How boring, at least you self sufficient. I couldn't say that for the rest of them."

Fighter narrowed his brow at him and gave a hard look.

"The rest of the bears are just hanging on to what little freedom they have left. Quite sad, honestly."

"And you care, why?" Fighter responded as he inspected his face.

"Again," He scoffed. "Life is short, why should we try to pretend it isn't? We live in captivity with insufferable idiots not by choice, but because we have to. We both know this, so why bother? I'd rather be alone." He gave a conceited smirk.

"Well, congrats that's not happening." Evil frowned annoyed at the bear's response.

"And what of you? You come here every waking moment here, why shouldn't I think differently? Life's to short for such a tedious past time."

"Why the doom and gloom, sunshine?"

Evil paused, "What do you think about life, Fighter? Personally, What matters is leaving a mark." He smiled ominously.

The bear gave a pensive stare. "You aren't wrong. Life is short, It's easier to think that way..." He clenched his fists but not in anger. "But I'm not going to pretend that it's the better alternative. This 'idiot' has always had doubts, I will not apathy rule over me."

Evil looked bored. "That's your answer?" He grasped for the weapon he placed behind him.

"It's far from it." Fighter closed his eyes as Evil approached him blade in hand, he drew it back stab him. "It's dull, but has it's sharp moments." He grinned sadistically at his choice of words, the blade descended onto it's target, sinking into it—Evil growled annoyed as he missed his by mere inches.

"I have a question—What the hells come over you?" He gave an iron glare as slammed his fist into Evil's gut knocking the wind out of him.

Evil jumped back from his opponent, he needed some space to beat his pugilist counterpart. "Oh, and it's nice to know that wound healed up..." He narrowed his brow knowingly. Both bears gave fierce glares, one intense, but pensive. The other cut throat with viscous intent.

 _Damn, that last blow stung._ Evil had confidence in his own ability, he just needed bait him, he kept his paws open and his claws out. He needed him to make a mistake.

Fighter glanced at the sword embedded in the tree behind him. He shook his head, he needed to stay focused on his opponent, he had to close the distance. He tucked his arms to his chest and balled his paws into fists and charged forward dauntlessly meeting him in the middle of the forest stopping inches away from one another.

Evil kept his claws outward to keep him line. Fighter swung first, Evil barely dodged it as he ducked down and rose back up with an elbow to the nose, he staggered backward, his eyes shut.

Evil grinned satisfied at the result as he ran forward to get his weapon—Only to be put into a choke hold by his opponent. His arm firmly around his neck. He scowled annoyed as he leaned forward, then struck his thigh with his foot causing them both to tumble to the ground.

Fighter laid flat on his back and shook his head, he heard the blade being pulled out of its resting place and he rolled out just in time to see the blade where he was prior. Evil pulled it from the ground.

Fighter rose up and quickly went into his stance. His gaze shifted back to his attacker, he looked pleased as he waved the blade around testing it. He gave a content sigh. "Ahh, You might as well give up now, save the effort."

"No thanks. I'll make you work for it." He gave a bitter smile.

He grasped the blade in his paws, holding the blade over his head as she charged at him. Then, Suddenly jabbed towards his foe's head only for him to evade swiftly as he weaved. Fighter tucked under the blade as Evil slashed at his head with his sword. Evil growled annoyed at his persistence.

He jabbed the blade forward making him back up slowly to the rocks, a large one and a small flat rock.

Fighter felt something scrape his foot, his adversary grinned at him taking the opportunity. His opponent narrowed his brow pensively as Evil lunged forward to stab him again.

He dodged the blade causing Evil to drag it across the large stone to pursue him as sparks flew from the it. Leaving a visible line across the rock. Evil furrowed his brow and aimed his the blade downward to his knee, Fighter stepped over it and placed his foot on the blade jumping off it, twirled in the air with his leading his foot.

 _Let's see if he goes for it._

Evil scoffed as he dodged the blow with ease and readied his sword to impale him, his back was toward him his leg curled inward, he wanted to see his face when he did the deed.

He rushed forward, only to be greeted with an unexpected turn punch knocking him on his back. And what did he see? The same confident smile Fighter had on his face—He was going to die, he just didn't know it yet.

Evil paused and pulled back the blade, his stare focused, pensively waiting for him he let the tip of the blade drop to the floor.

Fighter darted forward to strike him with an uppercut, his eyes wandered as saw his opponents hands just as he reached him. He may not know how to use a sword but he could tell instinctively something was amiss, Evil tighten his grip suddenly.

He instinctively tucked under the blade he saw it's shadow on the ground.

Evil drove the blade down diagonally, only for his strike to be cut short due to Fighter striking his wrist mid swing, it stung fiercely as he still grasped his blade. Fighter leaned forward and punched his opponent's knee, "Gak, fff-"

He dropped the blade behind as he his held knee. Fighter climbed onto Evil swung around his neck using his weight to pull him down, face first into the ground. He rolled toward the blade. Resetting the position.

Evil spat out dirt and shook his head, he felt a dull pain but managed to keep his composure. _Back to square one._ He saw a grin on his opponent's face as got back into his stance. He narrowed his brow in disgust, "Your enjoying this?"

Fighter pounded his fist together. "I just pulled off a spiral DDT, I'm pretty excited."

"Moron. Do you understand what's happening?" He lunged forward and tried to give him a left hook, Fighter stopped the blow with punch of his own to his face. Then laid two more strikes in succession to his body. They were as quick as whip.

"Yea, this is a fight." He gave a condescending smirk, "Aren't you slow on the uptake, I'm glad there as slow your swings at least." He's was having fun for the wrong reasons. Fighter stepped forward to swing with his front leg extended.

Evil glanced at his leg, Fighter went with a left cross, he ducked the blow and grasped his front leg with his claws digging them deep enough to draw blood. Then he swept his other leg causing his opponent to fall flat on his back. He placed his knee into his chest firmly placing it to be as painful as possible. "Ack."

Evil cracked his knuckles, then proceeded to lay a beat-down as rose his fists."Having, "His head turned to the right violently, 'Fun." Then to left he winced as he left a claw mark on his face, 'Yet?" He kept the assault going each hit making him light headed. "You get it now, imbecile? I'm trying to kill you!" He rose his fist again.

'But I suppose this is the best way to get through your skull," He brought his claw down to his face, Fighter grabbed the paw and gave a tired look, _I didn't want it to come that._ Evil felt a small rock hit him in the back of his head he turned his head. _The hell was- "_ Buzz, off! _"_ Fighter punched him in his jaw.

Evil growled frustrated at his resilience and kicked him toward his sword. He then cursed as he saw Fighter grab the blade. He gave his foe an annoyed scowl. "Damn it, just drop the blade, It's useless in your hands anyways." Fighter looked at him, then to the blade he looked conflicted. He lobbed the blade forward.

It was a weak toss but he could still grab it, the blade just reached knee level as Evil watched it and spoke. "Common sense, your learning-" He didn't expect what came next;

He lobbed the blade, letting it drop and reach his feet and without hesitation he kicked the blade forward by its hilt, launching it towards his face. Evil barely had time to react as it cut his cheek, he saw it stuck into the tree with the bushes bellow it.

"Impudent-" He noticed the bear disappeared from his original spot than felt a strong sharp pain in his gut. He glanced down to see Fighter pulling back his fist from the hard blow.

Evil gave a pained growl as he slashed at his head he stopped the blow with forearm then gave three rapid rhythmic blows to his gut finishing the combo with uppercut sending him tumbling back to the tree.

Fighter sighed relieved.

Now, he could warn the others about this, If they didn't think he was crazy- Shnnk. He felt something prick his butt. He felt drowsy he remembered this feeling. "Shhhhi-" He felt knees buckle and fell to the ground.

Evil held the tranquilizer gun in his paw. "Should... Have done that sooner-gak." He got up with a pained groan as he dropped the gun went for his blade.

He struggled with the blade in the tree till he pulled out the troublesome thing. Walking to the unconscious foe dragging the blade across the ground, Mike was about to jump out of the bush when Jimmy stopped him. "Wha-"

Evil's ears perked up as the bushes rustled, he threw away the blade. "Hey I'm done with the holes!" The original Evil spoke as held a shovel. He looked at the unconscious bear then to his duplicate. "Couldn't take on the mook without the gun, huh?"

He nodded annoyed. "Just tell me you dug them deep enough." Evil nodded in response. "Good, I'll carry the oaf." He looked at him quizzically. "Don't worry he be able to breathe just fine. We'll have a laugh and then dig him up when we're done having fun." He grinned. The original nodded hesitantly.

The bushes rustled again, The clone's ear twitched. "You Remembered the X right? We have to know where he is."

Evil frowned at his lack of faith, "We're, I mean, I'm not an idiot!" The clone smiled as he walked with Evil to Initiate his plan.

The onlookers watched them leave, the raccoon was the first to speak. "Come on, we gotta follow em." Jimmy was about to run ahead. "Wait, I got an idea. Find Clyde, there's no way both us could dig him out fast enough." The mouse sighed worried. But for once he needed to use his head.

Jimmy nodded and ran through the forest.

"Damn it." He always hated this feeling, it felt like a knot twisted up in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighter woke up feeling stiff, "Ugh. Again? If this is another muffin induced dream-" He his rose head only to bang it against a hard surface. He held his snout.

"Okay, OW." He tried to move around but he soon realized the current space he occupied was small, constricting and darker, he could at least see his hand in front of his face.

He pondered for a moment remembering the fight but blanked out after that.

 _Bzzzt._

He heard a buzzing noise he recognized the sound, "Well, it sounds like your finally awake. How do you like your resting place?"

His shoulders kept touching the edges of the object, but his feet weren't touching anything, it was also cold. "It's a coffin if you hadn't noticed. Fitting, I'm also surprised they make them that small too."

"What is going on, Evil?" He asked with a snarl.

"Your funeral, although, I would have loved a Viking funeral. But time and all. hm hm." He chuckled mockingly.

"Time for?" He replied. "Ah-ah-ah. Dead bears, tell no tales. " He could feel the snark from there, "By that logic, I should've been offed by now. What's the matter cold feet?"

Evil sighed, "If you must know I have plans for this place, I want to leave a lasting impression after all." Fighter tried to push the lid open, "struggling is futile, oh and I filed your claws. They were really dirty."

"Crap."

"Which is what you will be when die down there!" He laughed maniacally, which lead Fighter to follow suit with his own blusterous laughter: "Hmm hmm...ha ha ha HA HA HA!"

"I—I just don't get you." Evil growled annoyed, he wanted some reaction but this wasn't what he was expecting. It ruined the mood.

"Laughter takes the edge off. The more you laugh at something the more it loses its punch, if you will...That's how someone can become a joke." He continued to laugh.

"I guess the deaths of your friends will be the best punchline, by that logic." He mimicked.

Fighter stopped laughing immediately.

"There it is, when I'm done with this zoo everything will burn to the ground."

He heard shuffling from walkie above his head. "Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Wait." He said his voice was oddly calm.

Evil responded, "Final words? Oh, are you pleading for your life? Beg for me, I want to hear it before I go." His voice had a psychotic glee to it.

"Touch them and I will break. Every bone in your body, fake." His tone didn't change.

Evil scoffed, "Honestly, I don't know why you care? You hardly treat them as friends to begin with. You're the distant relative that nobody likes...Now lay there and die. After all, you have a front row seat to friends demise. A shame you won't die with your family."

He furrowed his brow confused. "They're not my- "

"Ah, we're out of time. I hope the worms enjoy the food!' He heard footsteps trailing off than a small thud leaving him alone.

….

It was pure chaos; The sky was pitch black, the sounds of the panicked animals filled the air, and multiple clouds of smoke emerged from each of the exhibits. Many of the inhabitants ran away from their homes among the discord there was one mammal, a yellow mongoose guiding some of the small animals to their packs.

"Run away from the flames lemmings! Hey! Rabbits go with the mice to the parking lot!" The mongoose waved them to their destination, a Jackal ran out of the chaotic crowd of animals.

"Tali, come on! We need to go! Gah, the humans are bloody stupid." He spat at the ground annoyed, the smell of smoke was irritating.

Tali scowled at him, "I have to make sure they're not trampled or killed."

Hmm, he pondered, this was odd to him, he shook his head. 'Fine."

They ran to the parking lot filled with animals of all shapes and sizes, but something was off. Something was missing; elephants, monkeys, wolves, a few mongeese, the polar... then it hit her.

"Where are the bears?" She exclaimed.

"Right there." He pointed to the polar bears.

Tali glared at him fiercely she was restraining herself from strangling him."Oh, crap them!"

"Thank you for proving you have a brain." He scowled at her. She sighed, he saw her tapping her feet. 'Clyde can you-"

"You don't even need to ask, sweetheart. I owe him."

He turned around quickly toward the Zoo. "If I don't come back, tell 'em I died like a badass!" He yelled at her.

She face-palmed in frustration.

Clyde ran past the various exhibits, each becoming a blur as he darted past them. Lemurs, Monkeys, Birds, and the polar bear preserves. He passed each of them as his heart was racing. He needed to find them. Where the hell is the exhibit? He saw a raccoon on a railing above an exhibit as he ran past. He immediately broke his pace.

"Jimmy?!" he said.

The raccoon kept running past him not stopping, he had a determined look on his face. "Oi! Jimmy!" He didn't notice him.

 _Ugh this, this is happening right now_. He ran to catch up with him, jumping on the railing and pulling him down with his teeth.

"Hey, let me go!" Jimmy looked up at his captor realizing who it was and smiled sheepishly.

Clyde dropped him on the ground. No words were exchanged, they knew what was happening. They arrived at the bear exhibit thanks to the Raccoon's knowledge of the Zoo layout. "Damn it! They're gone!" Clyde growled as he lurched over the exhibit.

"Aaaaahhhh!" His attention was caught by a screaming green bear with a foul-smelling substance on his face he could smell it from up there.

"Hey, you do know where the bears are its matter of life or death!" Jimmy chimed in. Crack cowered as he looked at the familiar animals. He kept shaking avoiding eye contact.

"He's useless." Clyde scowled.

"Wait. Hold on." The raccoon jumped down to the exhibit and walked carefully to the shaking bear. "Look, we'll be out of your hair. But please if you could tell Tali were the other bears are." Crack shuddered in response.

"W-w-why should I tell you? What are going to do to me?" He recoiled back on the cave wall.

"Nothing, I'm not going to do a thing. But please consider what I said." He sighed as he walked back to a tree to climb out. He stopped as he heard a voice.

"They probably went to the African pavilion...I heard them talking about it while they armed themselves."

Jimmy gave a genuine smile. "Thank you."

Now they just needed to find their friend.

….

Evil held his stomach and burped. His stomached rumbled. "One of those pigeons isn't sitting well." His clone laid back on a tree and replied. "You really like to complain a lot, don't you?" Evil paused and looked at his clone oddly.

"Well… I usually refer to my meat cooked." He coughed. "And these feathers are so scratchy!"

The clone snorted in response. "You've been catered for too long. You've lost some edge." He jeered, then smiled contently while he closed his eyes. "I have big plans for this place." He opened his eyes. "I'm wondering just how committed you are."

Evil paused again and looked at him annoyed.

"Don't forget who you're talking to! I am the master of this zoo." He stood on top of a rock and continued. "The true alpha male! The leering ghost that haunts the dreams of lesser creatures!" His clone was unaffected by the awe-inspiring speech. "No really." Evil continued, "The Otters think I'm an evil spirit that comes once a month and must be appeased or their tanks tuns dry. They leave out a week's worth of fish and cower in the mud."

He rubbed his chin, "I wonder if those hyperactive little morons will ever figure out what a drain is?"

"Pre-killed Otter-fodder. Am I supposed to be impressed."The cloned jeered him again, Evil looked shocked. He laid back closing his eyes. "And that's your problem. You could run this place… but you think too small. One petty quarrel at a time a silly giraffe feud here... Lion taunting there… Grand plans indeed. But luckily sometimes the copy is better than the original! Enhanced in every way!"

Evil looked shocked as he saw him hold his power drill. "My precious!"

"Who are you talking to?" His clone appeared from behind the rock holding a gas canister. He saw Evil cradling his drill like a child holding a toy. He looked at him then look down anxiously.

"No one."

"Okay, then. Time to start phase two!"

"What's that?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? " He strolled off with the canister, Evil reluctantly following him, He looked at his fanny pack.

The mouse waited until he heard their footsteps go off in the distance. "Good, time to save my bro." He ran into the direction the clone buried his friend further in the forest.

As Mike headed deeper into the forest the duo ran through the forest, they couldn't let any more time go to waste. Jimmy told Clyde about the situation on the way. He seemed more determined now than ever. Jimmy felt the same but he was currently almost out of breath. "Ah ha aahhh. Can we just wait a moment?"

"You can wait here. I'm going ahead." He pushed forward.

Jimmy sighed as he was alone. 'What...good am I if can't keep up?" He wiped the sweat from his brow.

 _Fzzt_. "Jim-" _Fzzt_. He heard an odd noise.

"Fighter where are you?"

"Over h—Fzzt-Grab the walk-Fzzt." He walked to a bush and grabbed the source of the noise: a barely functioning walkie-talkie. It had claw marks on it, and a dent small foot mark was on it. "Please listen care-fzzt. Dfzzt the X." He pondered for a moment. "I should give this to others, He's trying to warn us about something." He walked in the same direction Clyde went.

Mike already started digging where the X mark was on the ground, he had to start somewhere. He saw the jackal run up to him. "Hey, Mike! You're sure he's here?!"

"You Remembered the X right? We have to know where he is." He nodded.

"I'm sure." They continued to dig further dirt flying around. Jimmy entered from a clearing and ran to them.

"Come on, help us!" Mike screamed.

"Wait, Fighter was talking through this thing!" Both of them looked at the device, Fzzt. D-fzzt. They ignored him as they continued to dig.

"I'm not leaving him down there to die!" The mouse said concerned.

...

A moment prior...

Below, In the coffin Fighter panted heavily as he struggled to open the coffin, he was wasting energy. He then heard something above him: 'What...good am I if can't keep up?"

He paused was that… "Jimmy!" He shouted the walkie blared with an annoying fizzling sound.

"Fighter, where are you?" He asked.

At least he could hear him. "Please listen carefully, don't dig up the X! It's a trap!" He heard the device being picked up. There was shuffling and a lot of panting but he heard some familiar voices, "Come on, help us!"

"Wait, Fighter was talking through this thing!" Jimmy said.

"Don't dig me out!" It fizzled again, "COME ON!"

He panted out of breath, shutting his eyes.

 _There not my-Family…What are they to you, then?_

He shuddered for a moment.

"I..I'm-" He paused unsurely.

...

Outside, Mike dug at the ground aimlessly.

"Damn it, this is taking forever he'll die down there!"

"Guys!" Jimmy shouted. He had enough, "He said not to dig!"

Clyde growled at him, "Are you sure? It sounds like a trick from Evil?" He glared at him stopping his task.

"Well, what else would he be trying to say?" He looked at perplexed but still adamant.

"He doesn't deserve to die alone." Mike cried as he kept throwing dirt above him hitting Clyde in his face. He shrugged it off.

Clyde glanced at the mouse as his ears drooped, he took off his hat and placed it on the ground. "Just relax all right- I'm sure he's-"

He saw a fist clawing its way from the earth a few meters beside him holding a round device.

"Holy shit! Zombie, run!" He looked terrified as the paw threw out the device from its paw. Another hand reached out from the earth dirt falling inward from the hole. And from the grave Fighter rose coughing, breathing the sweet fresh air.

Why was it filled with smoke? Oh right, Evils'.

He shook his head clearing the dizziness he felt. He walked toward the group slowly. "Woah." Was the general reaction from the group seeing him lumber over to them.

Clyde was the first to say something different, "Are you OK?"

Fighter smiled in response, "Yeah, I was just buried alive, nothing big."

Clyde frown annoyed but had a more relaxed look on his face. All while Mike wiped his face and climbed out of the hole. Fighter stepped forward as Clyde walked toward the forest.

"You scared me." He smiled comfortingly picking up his hat, he started to walk closer to him.

 _Fzzt_ kzzzt _._

"Gah," Jimmy cried as his ears were being assaulted by the noise the broken walkie-talkie was making.

Fighter looked down to see the device he stepped on. Then saw Jimmy throwing away the talkie out his hands and into the hole. At that moment, everything became slower for him. He knew something was in the hole, something that could hurt them all. They were inches away from the blast radius.

Clyde had already made it a decent way past the small hole.

 _BOOOOM!_

An explosion went of Clyde flew forward into Jimmy. The dog's ears were ringing, his head was spinning and the smell of smoke worsened along with the smell of burnt fur…

….

The group made their way to the African pavilion. Walking past the carnage of the twins chaos; A broken sign, destroyed cart and hot-dog vendor on fire to top it all off. Prozac looked around for any sign of life. "At least it looks like the animals got out."

"It's so quiet." Gay replied, "Can we just call for help with the radio?"

"Yeah! Leave the channel open. Will someone come?" Lech exclaimed.

As the group grew apart Nerd inspected the area he noticed an odd marking on the ground. Is it from the cart? He kneeled down, swiped his finger across the ground and sniffed it. He recognized the smell and went wide-eyed. "It's a traaap!"

 _Wooosh!_

He shouted in vain as saw the area covered in flames, effectively separating the group as a whole.

Gay and Vanity cowered together in the middle of the inverted pentagram of flames and screamed. Gimp held his first aid kit closer to him away from the wall of flames. Death seemed unamused by the fire itself. Lech and Prozac were occupied with the threats in front of them. "Now what?!" Lech exclaimed. Prozac scowled at the perpetrators.

The clone spoke first, "Well now, Evil thought I was underestimating your collective intelligence. And yet, you walk right into it." He gave them a condensing look as Evil gave him a tranq dart out his fanny pack, "I've gotta say the last few days have been kind of boring. Or day rather, everything's been so fast."

"What do you want Evils?" Prozac gritted his teeth and continued to glare at them.

"We'll start small this zoo for one. I'm not greedy. Although, you could argue that in itself is greedy but it's a small step toward domination." He loaded the rifle and looked at his captives. "I think we all know who the real alpha is."

Lech looked at the clone gasping in anger. _He's stepping on my turf_.

"Co-Alpha." Evil chimed in.

"Right. And anyone who doesn't agree can go on my kill list." It read in order: Lions, Tiger, Polar bears oh my. Evil looked at the list as his counterpart continued.

"Though it's getting pretty long. Anyways, things will be changing around here. And if you don't like that, then you have one option-" They all stared at him in confusion, anger, curiosity, fear all were present. Then they heard a small explosion from the woods. "You can die. Just like him." He smiled wickedly as Evil rolled up the list and looked at him confused.

It didn't take long for him and the others to realize what happened. "Oh no..." Gay spoke up as he placed his hand over his mouth.

"S-Shit..." Lech looked down distraught.

Tanked whimpered as held his bear tighter. Death remained indifferent but he looked angry all the same. Not another...Nerd frowned as the rest of the group pieced it together.

"No, he's lying?" Vanity remained skeptical.

"Why?" Prozac growled.

"Wait. What?" Evil stated flatly. The clone looked back at him knowingly, "C'mon Evil, that was always a part of the plan" He rolled his eyes. Evil looked at him dubiously at him, "We've made quite a mess. And I've eaten a few lesser exhibits. The king of the Zoo does not abide fish heads or common pigeons. Eating my way thought endangered species list has an exotic appeal." He waved to the group "And here my perfect scapegoats."

The group looked tense. Each tried to be intimating but it fell through. Nerd held his hands to his face scared at the clone's malicious intent. "Perhaps we'll stage a mass murder/suicide! There's enough enmity between you… Who wouldn't believe it?" Evil held his chest looked away from him hesitantly, was this what he wanted? "So who's up first? I promise I'll make it look good."

"No."

Evil spoke up and looked at his clone, "Figures. I wonder how long you can say that while knowing whose blood you've shed." The clone looked disappointed at him. Evil looked shaken for a moment, he took this opportunity to shoot someone, Blam! Evil snapped out of it when he saw Tanked shot first the dart hanging out his head. Vanity gasped.

"Tanked!" Nerd ran to him hopping over the fire.

Evil glared at him and went for his gun. The clone saw this and pivoted his body to his right with his gun and bashed it into the back of Evil's head with the bud of it. "Who's next then, Evil? Your simpering purple friend?"

"Good luck with that!" He threw the rest of the dart's out of his fanny pack into the fire.

"Damn." The clone sounded disappointed. "I was hoping to get to use you a little longer Evil." He dropped the gun aside. The placed his two fingers around the edges of his mouth and whistled.

 _Tweet._

There was silence everyone was looking around for something, till an ominous rumbling sound started to approach louder. Then a loud booming crash came from the wall of the pavilion, a mad rhino had entered the fray and stood beside him. They all were dumbfounded as the clone climbed the rhino."But this was inevitable. There can only be one!" He rose his sword as lightning stuck behind him, The fight was on.

"Where'd he get a sword?!" Lech whined the others looked on worried. Tank groggily got up.

"Time to bow down Evil! The clone kicked the rhino to get to charge "Ha!"

Evil threw down his pack and readied his claws.

"Evil!" Nerd exclaimed.

The clone smiled as he heard him and directed the rhino to him. Nerd looked on surprised. The rhino came toward him faster and faster, thunderous thuds marked its approach. Nerd stood frozen in fear. "Nerd, Look out!" Prozac shouted, Evil had already ran to his friend, The clone looked at his victim in glee, but luckily Evil made it in time and pushed him to the side. The group looked at Nerd worried, Prozac walked to him to see if he was all right and picked him off the ground.

"Evil?!" Nerd shouted.

Evil had climbed unto the side of the rhino with his claws slowly inching forward to his adversary till he grasped his leg. They both fell off the beast slamming unto the ground. The rhino charged off making another hole in the wall. The clone slammed his fist in Evil's stomach, he winced in pain. Then got a blow to his jaw, followed by a kick and clawing his arm. Evil tried to fight back the struggle was getting tiresome between the two, but he held him down with his arm.

One of them reached for the sword then, Shunk!

He saw the blade enter his stomach. The bear held his mouth as blood spilled from his mouth. The wielder grinning with delight as pushed the blade deeper watching him hack out blood. The spectators cheered."Yay!" But then realized something, "Wait? Who won?" Gay and Lech both said.

Evil fell back on the ground, lifeless. The clone licked the blood-covered tip of the blade, a disturbing sight that Nerd recoiled from as Gay was the first to speak. "Oh. That can't be good."

"We have to put out his fire!" Nerd exclaimed.

Lech responded annoyed, "How?!"

"Stop, drop and roll on it."

"What?! You do it!" He pointed to Gay, he scowled at him as he folded his arms.

"Get Prozac angry!" Nerd suggested, "You do it!" Lech folded his arms and looked away.

The clone walked forward bloodstained blade in hand. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way." Fear clouded their minds, they all screamed at Prozac,

"Just change already!"

"So we all need to die?" Nerd pondered.

Prozac shouted back at them, "There's still a wall of fire!"

"How many of those pills did you take?!" Lech questioned.

Nerd noticed Evil crawling to his pack blood trailing on the ground.

"Such heartwarming family ties. Hey, Evil! You want to burn with your family?" He looked back at his Victim but was stopped by Nerd. "Wait!" An annoyed expression formed on the clone's face. "I challenge you- To single combat!" The clone's expression changed quickly he was dumbfounded "What?" he asked.

"Are you cray?" Gay replied to Nerd. "We have to keep him distracted! Toss me over the flames!" Nerd pleaded.

Prozac growled channeling his rage. It was time Pro-Hulk joined the fray.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Lech questioned.

Nerd started to laugh crazily, "Ha ha ha ha! Nooooo!"

Prozac threw the bear over the roaring flames toward the clone. Nerd landed on his face with an ungraceful splat. The clone looked over at him. Is he dead? I wanted to do more. He thought as Nerd got back up.

The clone stuck his sword in the ground. "I'm already bored, Nerd." He folded his arms.

"I am your creator!" He pointed at him accusingly "And I order you to stand down!" He shouted at the Clone. He slowly began to realize he wasn't going to listen to him. His expression was blank. "Please?"

"Not likely." He slapped the clone across his face. The group looked surprised.

"Nice one!" Gay shouted.

The clone grew angrier his horns started to grow larger. Nerd tried to run away. But he caught him with a choke hold. Gay gasped worried, "Nerd!"

"Throw me!" Lech told Prozac,

"Hey!" Evil spoke out his clone looked over to him. 'Drop him fake." He held a voodoo doll of himself in his hand over the fire as he clutched his wound. The blood dripping on the floor. "Now." The clone looked shocked while still holding him. He loosened his grip on him.

"You wouldn't dare!" He clutched his fist as well as tightening his grip on him. Evil looked at him sternly.

"Try me."

"You're not that selfless!" The clone pointed at him. Evil remained adamant, undeterred.

"Well fine then." The clone wiped out a gun and place it to Nerd's head. "But this one'll join him in death as well."

"Now where'd he get that?!"Lech said as he climbed on Prozac's head.

"Choose. Evil!" He cocked his gun to his hand as scratched his the side his victim's head. "CHOOSE!"

Nerd?!" Evil asked worried, The clone smiled in response he knew he wouldn't do it. Nerd smiled at him with no fear in his eyes, he was content as he raises his hand and closed his eyes. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Evil smiled at the bear, he knew what he had to do, he threw the doll into the fire.

"NOOOO!" The clone shouted as he rose his gun only for it to be smacked away by Lech with a baseball bat. As the doll drooped in the fire the flames engulfed it, as it did Evil as he looked calm and at peace. Juxtapose to the clone which shouted in agony away from the others. "AHHHHH!" He screamed cause the others to wince. It was finally over, but at what cost?

In the aftermath of the struggle, Gay brought his friends, the elephants over to put out the flames with water and put out Evil at least. Ellie, Gimp, and Prozac looked at his body as he was sprayed by Ellie. "Is he going to die? Vanity said as Evil remained on the floor his fur charred, the stench filling the air. "Eww! That stinks!"

Prozac looked at his body dubiously. "I guess we'll need the Zoo vet for this?" Vanity heard a groan coming from Evil, he preceded to hit him with his frying pan. Prozac glared at the panda. "What?! it was merciful!"

Nerd looked at him knowingly there was more to it than that.

Then laughter started coming from the other side of the field. "Heh ah ah ha ha HA HA!" The clone cackled in glee. "Really? he's alive! Can I kill mercy kill him, Pleeeease?" Vanity whined.

"At least I know one thing- HE wont be coming back." The clone chuckled to itself. As the others glared at it, Death and Gimp stepped forward shielding Evil's body.

"You want to bet! Ya fraud!" A loud voice came from a mouse from one of the holes made by the rhino. They looked at the mouse dubiously. The clone laughed again, "Well, out three out of four isn't bad."

Then came Clyde sang from behind but still kicking. "T-Two out four." The group looked and back and sighed in relief. While the clone's eyes went wide, he couldn't fathom the outcome of this,"HOWWWWW!" He screamed.

Another figure loomed behind them using the jackal as support for them to stand. He was burned from his left side all the way up to his stomach. He had a raccoon on his shoulder leaning on his head and spoke, "Sorry to keep you waiting." Fighter grinned from afar showing his teeth mockingly.

"Suck it, Evil!" Jimmy the raccoon said as he stuck his middle fingers up and waved them up and down.

 _How_ the hell is _he alive?_ The clone eye twitched.

"You talk too much clone boy." He sighed grasping his chest. His body stung, but he needed to see if they were okay.

"Man, that was brilliant dude. Diving into the hole and pulling me in just as that bomb went off, too clutch." Mike grinned as he gloated.

 _No...No one here deserves a happy ending_! Evil got up from the ground adrenaline flowing through his veins as he picked an axe.

"Rargjhhhh!"

"Oh come on!" Lech said as he went for Nerd.

Nerd shut his eyes, he heard spurting noise then a large thud. When he opened his eyes he saw a blood stain on the ground in front of him. The clone disappeared and the axe embedded in the ground close to vanities legs. He looked shocked at how close it was. The group looked on quizzically Prozac being the first to speak. "What happened?!"

Nerd went wide-eyed in shock as he came to a realization. "Uh I- kind of forgot… I programmed a… Time limit self-destruct..." he laughed awkwardly and placed both his palms in his face. The rest of them looked on annoyed at this little detail. Gimp turned his to Evil's body and noticed something... off, something absent. He gasped, he got death's attention as he gestured to his heart. Death realized it and immediacy ran to him

He paused and sighed. "What's he doing?" Lech exclaimed.

Nerd gasped "He stopped breathing, his heart stopped!"

Gimp nodded. "Huh, ironic," Gay said earning a few glares, he smiled awkwardly. Death focused as he placed his fingers toward his heart. An eerie blue faint light came from them. Fzt Fzt. "Ah hah huh." Evil gasped. Death saw his chest move and smiled, At least he was useful.

Fighter tilted his head intrigued as he saw the light… He felt his eyes grow heavy, "Well looks I'm done. Oh crap." He fell forward onto the ground unconscious.

More Zoo staff eventually arrived as the situation died down. The animals were quick to melt away. But not before leaving a few misleading clues… However, the media focused on the rampage escaped rhino. Everyone was coping but there were others that had Fighter waddled into his room as he felt like a truck hit him.

His first order of business: Pass out again, into a non-pain induced sleep. At least they carried him back.

"Okay, time to have the best sleep eve-" Fighter noticed an odd scent in his bedroom, "Either a can of Banang exploded on my sheets or Evil was very petty." His pillow had turned yellow and stiff. It was the latter and he sighed.

Second order: Get Prozac to find him a bed and lastly...Steal Evil's bed for now.

….

Evil stayed in the vet compound for a few weeks before being unenthusiastically welcomed home. Prozac wheeled the bear into the living room, "Hey Guys!" None of them bothered to answer. "So how are things? They ignored him, Uh guys?" Everything was almost back to normal.

Evil sat on the couch along with Tanked and fighter watching television. Tanked engrossed by the wrestling on the TV while Fighter sat on the floor pondering, Crack also decided to rear his head behind the couch nosily.

Nerd walked up to the trio near the couch. "Here." Nerd placed a bowl of popcorn on the bandaged Evil and sat down beside him. He held his arm and looked away from Evil. Evil looked at the bowl oddly. "You're welcome." Evil said. Nerd narrowed his brow in response.

"Well, I guess it was a little my fault."

"You know if you'd just told me about the movie thing none of this would have happened." Evil used his tongue to grab the popcorn and throw it in his mouth."Really? You still want to know?"

"Sure." He went on and on about the show in great detail Evil was a bit overwhelmed but he did hear some of the things he spouted.

"I'd watch that."

"What?" Nerd sounded annoyed.

"Sure, it has an evil twin." He gobbled more popcorn down.

"You know if you'd let me copy myself… You would have had two of us to pick on." Evil had a dumbfounded look on his face, Fighter, however, broke the silence.

"Was—Was that a sex thing?" He squinted unsurely.

"NO!" They both shouted. It seemed things were things were starting to get better…

Many of the exhibits harmed by the chaos were fine. The African pavilion was repaired and none of the animals were severally hurt. At least not physically. A lion rested on the grass gazing up at the sky, it had a longing look its eyes.

It almost happened again, I will not stand idly by while a demon runs rampant. He narrowed his brow. He was going to do something he just needs time, It was a good thing he was a patient Mammal. A feline Spoke from behind him his mate.

"Leonard, please come back to the den."

"Coming, Serena."


End file.
